NCIS goes to camp
by Bassgirl95
Summary: The whole team is sent to team building camp i know crappy summery but romance and crazyness will ensue DEFF TIVA mabye some McAbby and Jibbs later on Tmaybe up to M later on
1. Picture Frames

Ziva Davis sat at her desk looking at the clock 18 minutes until she could go home it had been a slow day in fact it had been a slow few weeks even tony was finished with is paperwork when she looked back to her computer she found she had an e-mail

To- NCIS Team Gibbs

From- Two Palms Retreat

Dear NCIS team Gibbs,

I know that you are all exited for your upcoming trip to our little island and here are a few things you'll need to know before you start your adventure!

Packing List

Apparel appropriate for our tropical setting

At least two bathing suits

Sunscreen

A sweatshirt for chilly evening

And a positive attitude!

We are sure that your three week team building experience will bring you together like never before your team leader should have you tickets and you plane takes off at 7am tomorrow morning so don't be late and I look forward to seeing everyone on this list in attendance;

Ziva David

Toney DiNozzo

Timothy McGee

Jethro Gibbs

Jenny Sheppard

Abigail Shiuto

Here is your daily schedual for the duration of you stay

9:00-12:00- Breakfast

11:00 – Individual team building

12:00-2:30 Lunch

1:00- Group team building

3:00- Partner counseling

6:00-9:00 dinner

9:00 Nighttime games

We hope to see you soon

Love,

The Two Palms staff

Ziva Looked up at Toney and them both shouted "GIBBS"

"I know he said and don't bother I fought this as hard as I could both partners looked up towards the director standing above them

"It came from above me" she said "it's mandatory for all teams"

Ziva sighed how hard could this be she had survived mossad assassin training she could get through 3 weeks o team building on some tropical paradise but she shuddered at the thought of therapy and telling others you feelings it went against everything her training had tough her

"Awww come on zi" tony grinned at he "it won't be that bad ill drive you to the airport"

Ziva could never resist that lopsided grin "correction I will drive you" her tone was harsh but he lips curled into a smile god he was making her soft "don't be late"

5:01 Ziva glanced at her watch as she walked into tonys apartment to find him running by in a towel and noting else she skidded to halt "tony" she scolded "were going to be late now"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at his disgruntled partner "come on "he dragged her through the hall to his bedroom as he slipped into the closet to change she noticed a sires of small pictures in the wall surrounding a larger one.

She examined the smaller ones first. There was one of the whole team eve ducky and palmer around the directors desk there was another of tony and McGee then one of Just Gibbs then another of Gibbs and the director One of Abby in her lab and another of tony and Abby. The last picture besides the larger one was much larger than the smaller ones but slightly smaller than the larger one it was of tony and a women that Ziva could only assume from the engraving on the frame was Kate it was of the two of them they were both dressed in formal wear she was beautiful and Ziva felt a pang of what was it? It could not be jealousy she was dead after all. But as she turned to the last picture her heart was heavy there was not one picture of just her or her and tony after all she was his partner she looked up at the final photograph and funny sensation fluttered in her stomach something completely unknown to her it was of the who of them in the background was a beautiful sunset they were dressed in usual cloths and he had grabbed her around the waist and was spinning around the joy of the moment was perfectly captured in the camera

"You ready" tony emerged from his closed duffel bag in hand

"Yea all set" Ziva ignored the unknown fluttering feeling in her stomach


	2. Planes

Toney and Ziva made it to the gate just as they were making the final boarding call they sprinted onto the plane and took their places next to the rest of the team

" cutting it a little close DiNozzo" asked without opaning his eyes

"Boss Ziva was driving"

"yes Tony I was driving but I was on time and did not have to get dressed when I arrived at your house"

"At least I didn't tell the customs people that I was an assassin when they asked my profession"

"Well…"

"DiNozzo, David" Gibbs cut across Ziva

"Sorry Boss" they recited in unison.

The rest of the 7 hour flight went by peacefully Gibbs pretend to sleep, Abby listened to music and McGee typed furiously on his laptop when the pilot came on the intercom and announced that they were beginning their decent Abby nudged McGee "Tim Tim look how cute they are" McGee looked around were she was pointing to and saw Toney and Ziva her head was resting on his shoulder her body relaxed into his head resting on hers and his arm was around her shoulder.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE" Abby whisper yelled

"Abby I know where going with this and rile number 12"

"Aww come on McGee have a heart look how cute they are"

"Well…."

"Yayyyy" Abby grinned already plotting ways to force the two together.

"Hello and welcome I'm Candy and I'll be your activities leader for the duration of your stay and I just can't wait to get to know you all your cabin is just up that path and to the left and you first activity is in just a few hours and opsey daisy I almost forgot Tony and … Ziva is it your first therapy session will; begin in just a few minutes so if you will just come with me I'm sure the others will take your bags"

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look then follows the bubbly counselor who had already set off down a path Ziva scowled at her back "she is going to get annoying" she hissed into Tonys ear

"Please don't kill her that would require a lot of unnecessary paperwork" he whispered back

"Here we are just through that door and to the left" Candy grinned at them

The two entered slowly

Kendra Lee had been a partners therapist for many years so she was ready for anything as the two NCIS agents entered she noted how Toney held the door open for Ziva an obvious sign of respect and how the two moved in correlation to each other unconsciously he notices how the when they sat down he put his arm over his shoulder and how naturally she settled against him they both locked at her expectantly "hello I'm Dr Lee but you can call me Kendra and I will be your partners counselor for the duration of your stay"

Ziva scowled Toney spoke "It's very nice to meet you"

Tony let his eyes wander over the redheaded therapist she was hot

Kendra noticed tony checking her out she also noticed Ziva reaction. The Israeli stiffened and spoke sharply to the therapist "can we get started"

Kendra smiled knowingly and spoke in a soft kind voice "ok well why don't we start by having each of you tell me about the other Toney would you like to start?"

"uhhh sure" he paused and looked at Ziva for a moment "well Ziva is from Israel she is a mossad officer when she worked for mossad she was an assassin she can kill you with just about anything she hates children and American expressions she can speak pretty much any language you can name and ….yea" He looked at Ziva and she smiled up at him satisfied with her approval he looked back at Kendra

"Ziva" Kendra prodded

Ziva frowned "Tony is Italian he likes movies, James Bond especially he is a prankster and the big brother of our team before NCIS he worked for Baltimore PD and he is found of women"

Toney grinned in response to her last statement

"So would you say that tony is a womanizer?"

"Yes" Ziva said not smiling

Kendra nodded and scribbled on her notepad these two were and odd pair she could tell already that they were going to be her favorite pair of the week she could tell that Tony was protective of Ziva although from what he had said that was unnecessary. She could tell that she was a player but she respected her as a strong woman despite her sexuality they were both very comfortable with each other and they each were extremely in denial that they were attracted to the other. They had all the aspects of a relationship except the sexuality. Which was odd for their personality types it seemed that in a strange way that they complemented each other perfectly.

"Ok" Kendra stood swiftly "let's do some trust exercises" both rolled their eyes perfectly in sink and stood.

"Ok first tony you will catch Ziva ready Ziva turn around and fall"

Ziva fell effortlessly into Tony's outstreached arms the reversed and tony fell into Zivas arms

"well you two obviously trust each other very much " Kendra frowned for a moment their partnership seemed almost two easy they were perfect for each other their only flaw seemed to be the sexual tension that exuded from both of them

"That's all for today you may go" they both bolted out of their as if the building was on fire

"I swear" Ziva panted as they finished the dash to their cabin "this is going to be torture every other day for three weeks"

"No kidding at least we have it together"

Ziva smiled back at him but she watched the bittersweet smile replaced by a look of horror and she looked into the room

She regained the ability to peak first "NO"

"Come on guys it won't be that bad" Abby grinned from ear to ear

"Ziva" tony whispered I her ear "it's going to be fine it doesn't matter"

She looked into his soft and playful green eyes and rolled her brown ones "fine"


	3. Icebreakers

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS blah blah blah **

**Sry this is short guys I love your reviews!**

"Team Gibbs Over here" Called Candy

Ziva sized up the perky blonde she was tall and lean built like a tennis player with long blonde locks tied back in a pony tail and a permanent smile plastered on her face she had noticed Tony check her out several times sense they had been there and she felt an uncontrollable urge to hit her. Not I'm jealous I just don't want Tony to get hurt she argued with herself Uh-huh whatever you want to believe. She shook her head this was ridicules Tony was her partner she had better snap out of this.

"Allrighty then these are just some fun get to know you games I would like you all to get into groups of five please" Candy frowned (an unusual occurrence of the bubbly blonde) the teams were sticking together she went about the group arranging the groups so that all the teams were mixed up

Tony and Ziva were the only NCIS agents that had ended up together they were with an FBI agent and two secret service goons t

"ok" Candy spoke again "first everyone is just going to get to know each other a little better by playing a little game of never have I ever if you have done the thing that I read out then you have to take a card from the deck that I handed to each group"

Two hours later the entire NCIS team trudged into the dining hall for a late dinner they all were slightly cranky from their afternoon of icebreakers

They slid into a corner booth Jenny and Gibbs were sitting in the back sitting across from each other were Tony and Ziva and Abby and McGee Ziva relaxed against Tonys shoulder her head resting against his " I swear to god the next time someone asks me my favorite color one more time" Ziva sighed annoyed

Gibbs chuckled "well I don't think too many people were keen on talking to you sense you announced that you favorite hobbies were traveling and killing people."

"that women was being a pest"

"I'm just proud of you that you didn't kill Candy when she asked you to demonstrate one of your talents" Tony grinned down at Ziva

" I will admit I seriously considering it she is a nuisance"

"I don't mind her" Tony grinned again

"Gee I wonder why" Ziva elbowed him in the ribs

"Ouch nice kitty"

"Will you two cut it out our food is here" Gibbs interrupted their exchange

10:32

The entire team had settled in for bed Tony was lying on top of the covers messing around on his laptop when Ziva snuggled up next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder

"Mmmmm I'm so sore" she hinted

"All those icebreakers" he played along

"Yes" she looked at him with her soft brown eyes silently pleading

"Urrg fine woman but just this once" she lay on her back whale he methodically cracked each vertebra releasing the tension built up in each one

She smiled up at him when he had finished "what would I do without you"

"Have a lot of pent up stress in your spine" he replied

They both chuckled and settled into the covers. Tony was right Ziva thought this wasn't bad at all in fact she thought as she curled against his body this was nice in a completely non-romantic way. Yeah Right a tiny voice in the back of her head piped up "shut up" she murmured

"What?" Tony whispered

Nothing and then they were asleep in each other's arms looking peaceful and happy.

**A/n Short I know I'm sorry I'm having trouble righting this next part I can't decide what they should do first leave me comments with your ideas please I'm desperate for ideas I'll try to update soon but I have school tomorrow but definitely by Tuesday I'll have it up.**


	4. Ropes

**A/n ok so I'm going to do my best but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter I finally decided what activity that they should do……**

**(I know this is a cliché but I just have to)**

When Ziva woke the next morning she found her body intertwined with Tonys. She froze every nerve in her body was alert her instincts told her to snap the arm that was draped over her shoulder her brain screamed at he to run and some tiny unrecognized part of her told her to snuggle closer. Sometime during the internal war she was now having Tony stirred and rolled out of bed "come on Zi-vah it is 10:00 darling time for breakfast"

Ziva sprung out of bed with ease she looked wide awake her curly hair framed her face smooth and shiny as always tony turned away he seriously needed to cut this out she was his freaking partner and he was looking at her ass. This was nice, VERY nice not to mention the completely adorable way she bit her lip when she was annoyed.

Tony sighed he knew it was pointless denying it he loved her but she was Ziva and she didn't love him… not like that.

Tony turned around and grinned at Ziva "come on Z lets go" he tossed an arm around her shoulder his skin tingles were it touched the skin her skimpy tank top exposed "let's eat"

When the pair arrived at the dining hall they were surprised to find the director and Gibbs absent as they gazed over at Abby and McGee who were sitting side by side in booth. They looked up as Tony and Ziva walked over

Abby grinned cheerfully "Hello sleepyheads ready for morning activity we meet at the ropes course so I'm exited are you" Abby was bouncing in her booth clearly hyped up on caffeine

Ziva smiled "well that sounds …. Interesting" Ziva was sure she could handle the course with ease she had never been afraid of heights but she did not like entrusting her life to total strangers holding her safety line perhaps Gibbs or Tony could hold her line for her.

"Awww Z its gunna be a blast"

Before Ziva could even open her mouth to reply Abby shot up in her seat "10:45 time to go"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok Team Gibbs your first team building exercise, aren't you all exited" Candy skipped up to were Gibbs and the director were approaching "Howdy there your just in time were going over your very first exercise"

The director smiled graciously "Thank you" Gibbs just grunted

"Ok then for your first exercise today you will pair up in order to complete the ropes course. The course it divided into four part each harder than the lat and each higher up there are not rules exept that if you touch the ground you must start that section over , oh and lastly you and your partner will be tied together" Candy smiled at the shocked expressions on their faces as she began to tie the two eldest group member together she had them press against each other front to front whale she bound them tightly with a thick strap that she velcroed together when she felt they were sufficiently wrapped.

She noted how everyone in the group looked slightly uncomfortable once they had been tied together. Well she amended herself most people are uncomfortable in this situation but this team so far had seemed flawless and perfectly in sync with each other especially their respective partners she found it odd that they were uncomfortable with physical proximity. She made a note on her clip board perhaps all of the partners should have a few therapy sessions.

Tony was trying his best to keep his mind off the fact that he and his hot were separated by only two pieces of thin fabric . as the mounted the first obstacle a rope bridge followed by a series of stepping stones but the fact that she was not wearing a bra became apparent as she pressed up against his chest as she reached up to grab the top rope he felt his pants tighten and prayed to god that she wouldn't notice

Ziva was using all her willpower to focus at the task at hand when she felt the bulge in his pants against her lower abdomen. Ziva knew that the wave of heat that crashed over her had nothing to do with the beating sun. She shook her head but it did nothing to get rid of the images that were flooding her mind. She took deep breaths the sooner this was over the better.

Jenny sighed as she and Gibbs began on the Second obstacle, a series of tires about three feet off the ground that they were intended to crawl through "Jethro" she whispered as they turned so he would carry her weight through the tunnel "I can carry my own weight" He just smiled his crooked smile and continued crawling. God she thought, if it were anyone else, But it wasn't anyone else it was him the only one that was an exception to all her carefully planned out rules she loved him and she knew it but it was pointless any way it didn't matter how she felt anyway he would never truly get over Shannon. She could understand that which was why she had to be careful never to let he emotions show. But now tied so close to him this was dangerous she must control herself he could read her so well she must be careful.

Tony had managed to make it to the last obstacle without jumping his partner which he considered a huge success their final challenge was 15 feet off the ground a zip line to the ground but there was only one set of handles the thing was designed to force on e partner to put their faith in the other. This was not Zivas problem she trusted Tony completely she knew he would never let her get hurt. Her real challenge was fighting off the waves of arousal crashing over her as she wrapped her legs around her waist he panties were soaked and she needed to get untied before she did something she would regret Tony didn't love her he didn't see her in the same way she saw him so she felt a wave of relief as that stupid blonde cut them lose.

**Sorry that took so long I wanted this chapter to be longer and I had tests test and more tests in school this week the next chapter is almost done so I'll have it up tonight probably and please I beg you REVIEW they make me so happy ******


	5. Waves

The group made their way back to their cabin Abby was grinning ear to ear the universe was on her side when it came to Tony and Ziva that much as clear but she wasn't about to sit back and let fate get all the credit " Come on guys it must be a million degrees let go to the beach!"

"Yeah!" Tony yelled and grabbed Zivas hand before making a mad dash to the Cabin

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

15 minutes later Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs on the sand she looked beautiful in his opinion in her black and gold two piece her long red hair down for once framing her face .Not that his opinion mattered to her he had long ago blown his chance with her.

Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva at the edge of the sand she had her hand on her hip as he grinned at her he watched the beautiful young agent scream and laugh and Tony picked her up on his shoulders and through her in. Gibbs smiled as the two agents splashed and played in the waves. His heart warmed as he saw that despite splashing her and pushing her in Tony protected Ziva from the large waves crashing around them they were both so happy and clearly in love.

"Remind you of anyone you know" Jenny spoke so quietly her voice was almost a whisper

"A lifetime ago" Gibbs sighed

And then he watched her, the love of his life he red hair fanning out behind her run and dive gracefully into the waves she turned around eyes shining lips curled into a grin. Of course he followed her he had no other choice really she loved her, what could he do besides make his way out to where she was treading water.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ziva thought that it should be illegal to look as good as Tony did right now splashing on the waves. Ziva was so happy she thought that she was going to burst Tony grabbed her waist and spun her around it was one of the best moments in her life until she heard a snuggery sweet wind chime voice that sent shivers up her spine

"Hello there I hope you don't mind me joining you for a swim" Ziva looked around and saw that hideously beautiful blond making her way towards them her huge boobs halfway exposed in the tiny bikini that she was wearing she snaked her arm around Tonys waist "What is that stupid blond bambi doing here"

Tony smiled down at her "Its bimbo Z and she's hot" Suddenly Ziva didn't feel like swimming anymore but she was not about to leave tony unsupervised with Candy so she looked up to the beach to find Abby to the rescue tapping her watch.

"Tony it is time for lunch" Ziva growled

"Oh yeah bye Candy" Tony jogged off after Ziva

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And welcome to team group building I'm Liz and in these sessions your teams will be engaging in some friendly competitions against the other teams here today's activity will be a scavenger hunt "

Geez Ziva thought did all this camp only employ preppy blondes with huge boobs Liz looked like a clone of Candy "all right team Gibbs here is your first clue and team Fornell Here's yours Have fun!!"

The Gibbs ripped open the envelope

For this leg of your scavenger hunt you need speed I hope you're a sharp shot up a hill and past the beach were you find your challenge is not out of reach

They were all ready running before the FBI team even opened their envelope.


	6. Fears

**A/N I know I haven't updated in FOREVER my laptop broke and had to go to the computer doctor but to make it up I promise that by Next Friday Tony and Ziva will have Kissed (and maybe more****) REVIEWS ARE LOVED(and make me write faster**

_If your final destination is what you seek head to the lake and over a peak you whole team must make a leap of faith for your trust in each other is what good teams make_

"the jumping rock" Ziva stated and they were off again running full speed Gibbs and Ziva made it first followed shortly by Tony and Jenny and finally Abby and McGee out of breath the final challenge was a giant swing over the lake the instructions told them that two people must sit on the seat and swing across the water and when the swing is at its highest one person must push the partner off before jumping themselves this requires one partner to have complete faith in the other one everyone was in the water then they had to swim over to the opposite shore where Candy

"I dunoo about this Gibbs" Abby eyed the edge of the peak backing away slowly

"Okay" Gibbs barked "Abby you and McGee first then DiNozzo and David then Jenny and myself."

The harnesses were uncomfortable to say the least they required Ziva and Tony to put their legs through the same holes and tighten the waist and legs so that they were only separated by the cloth of their underwear. Ziva cursed Gibbs for insisting that they strip to their underwear to maximize swimming ability it made sense but at the moment she was having a hard time keeping her mind on the task at hand but the view I've the edge of the cliff brought her sharply back to realty it was a long way down.

Ziva was pretty much the closest thing you would ever find to invincible but she had one weakness and she despised it. It came as a result of a childhood trauma that she had never truly recovered from. She HATED heights she worked hard to hide the fear on her face but she knew Tony would notice something was wrong anyway so she twisted around in the harness and looked him in his beautiful green eyes she didn't have to say anything he knew "Zi it's gunna be fine I'm right here I'm not going anywhere he pressed her to his chest and for the first time in a long time Ziva felt safe

"Love birds you're up" Gibbs called Ziva twisted back around and grabbed Tonys thighs as they fell she didn't scream just grabbed harder and Tony himself harden against her, crap so not the time he was sure that she would feel it god she didn't think of him that way he needed to get the fuck out of there but the most he could do was push them off the swing and pray for the best

"Tony Swim" Ziva pulled him back to earth

The swimming part was a lot harder that Ziva had expected not physically they were both exhalent swimmers but the lump in Tonys pants was pressing against her crotch and the waves of arousal crashing over her were somewhat distracting

Tony told himself to focus if Gibbs was close enough he would have slapped him on the back of the head he could fee her wet skin against his this was a thousand times worse that the ropes course and maybe if they hadn't reached the shore at that exact moment he would have lost it but they did reach the shore and they were untied and they both jumped away from each other like the other was on fire

Dammit Ziva get a grip Ziva scolded herself from wanting to kiss tony right then and there she wanted to kiss him and never stop but she couldn't because he was tony and he didn't love her he couldn't love anybody because he was Tony he had loved someone but the stupid silly girl had broken his heart and now he was guarded carful to never make the same mistake again.

"Exhalent Congratulations team Gibbs for winning our very first team challenge but don't worry Team Fornell there will be many more to come " Candy bubbled " now you all have free time before dinner and don't forget lights out at 10 " she turned to go "Opsie dasie I almost forgot Gibbs and Sheppard have been scheduled for partner counseling at 5 which is in 10 minutes Bye" and she skipped off down the path

"I see why you hate her now David" Jenny growled


	7. POLL

Hey Guys

Okay so I need some advice I have way too many ideas on how to do the first kiss so I need you to comment and answer my questions-

When it happens would you like them to

Just kiss

Go further then be interrupted

Go all the way

What Setting

Beach

Closet

(any other ideas)

PLESE COMMENT and answer along with any other suggestions thank you


	8. Cliffs and Closets

**A/N WARNING this is DEFANETLY M so if you don't like M don't read it **

Unlike Tony and Ziva Kendra had been looking forward to their next session and watched the pair closely as they entered the room nothing had changed from what she could see except the sexual tension had tripled if that were even possible she carefully recorded hoe they sat on the couch together and how Ziva shifted to that her bare thigh was pressed against his and how he draped his arm around her they looked like a freaking couple.

"Today I would like to address the romantic aspect of your relationship" Kendra smiled there was no point beating around the bush she watched both of them tense then relax

"we don't have a romantic relationship" Ziva Snapped

"That's ridicules" Tony followed

"You mean to tell me that nither of you has ever kissed the other"

"No" they replied in unison but then they shared a glance

"Not for real" Tony explained

"It was an assignment" Ziva clarified

When the Left the therapists office Ziva was annoyed they had just been gilled for an hour and a half on their romantic feelings for each other she knew she loved Tony she had confessed that to herself a long time ago but he didn't love her and she didn't appreciate having a therapist poke around inside her head trying to get her to admit her undying love for Tony

"I proud of you Zi" Tony finally spoke as they entered the main mess hall for lunch

"why" she looked up at him

"you didn't kill her"

"why would I want to kill her it's not like I love you or anything" her voice broke at the end

"you don't" was she imaging the look of hurt in his face did he love her it had to be her imagination he didn't love her it wasn't possible

Just then tony made a snap choice he had lost his mind actually he was pretty sure that his brain wasn't involved at all

"because I Love you"

Ziva froze did he actually just say that or was she dreaming she had lost it she needed to be locked up because she had gone insane she stared at him feeling a heat rising in her chest then she made a snap decision of her own she pushed him against the wall and kissed him

It was one of the best kissed of her life her mouth devoured his as they both fought for supremacy

"we can't do this here someone would see and …" Tony cut her off with another and then dragged her by the arm down the hallway and into the first door they found once inside Tony locked the door and turned on the light

"A coat closet, Lovely" Ziva commented

Tony just kissed her again this time going deeper their passion grew and he began to let his hands wander from his waist as her tong battles with his he slipped his hands over her shorts she pressed her crotch against him trying to alleviate some of the pressure built up there. His hard on raged pushing against his gym shorts and onto her stomach causing even more wetness to pool in her panties her small hands pushed his shirt over his head and explored his strong muscled back his hands slipped under her shirt and explored her toned abs before making their way to her chest she cupped her over her bra and squeezed and pinched her in just the right places she let out a cry of pleasure reaching her own hangs back and unclipping her bra she lifted her tank top over her head and impatiently forced her bare skin against his.

Tony smiled at how horny his partner was and her cries as he brought his mouth to her left nipple sucking and nippng only made him harder and his groaned with pleasure as her hands traced the elastic of his pants he wanted to make her scream, scream his name. She pulled his shorts down and his boxers followed suit and she grabbed him.

Then they both froze "Gibbs I'm sure there is a coat closet around here somewhere I just don't want to have to carry this around with me all day"

They both recognized the voice of the director they scrambled to redress tony pulled on his shirt and Ziva re clasped her bra and pulled her tank top over her head they listened and waited until they decided it was safe to come out

Ziva had barely made it through team building and Competition today without jumping tony all she could think about was going all the was having him inside her so when Abby exclaimed excitedly that they were all going to get in the hot tub Ziva knew it was a recipe for disaster.

"Come on Let's get changed" she grabbed Ziva snd the director and skipped off excitedly dragging them in her wake

Tony stood on the patio waiting for Ziva everyone else was already in the hot tub enjoying champagne and in Gibbs case whisky when Ziva emerged Tony was prepared for anything but when he saw her magnificent body in the provocative black strappy bikini it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping her right then and there. "shall we" he helped her into the tub before following himself at least in the water he could hide his raging hard on.

God what was with her was she trying to drive him crazy because it was working.

Jenny watched the two young agents they clearly loved each other Ziva rested her head on his shoulder they reminded her so much of her and Gibbs so long ago she hoped that it would be different for them that they wouldn't wind up like she and Gibbs were so twisted and complicated she thought about their therapy session how Gibbs had defended her she wished that she could believe that he could love her but he couldn't love anyone not after Shannon a tear fell down her cheek and before she could wipe it away Gibbs did "It's okay jenn whatever it is it will be okay" and she let him lead her back into their room even though she knew not even he could make it better.

Tony had just gotten himself under control after Jenny and Gibbs left when he felt a small hand wrap around his thigh and he felt Zivas hot breath on his ear "Follow me" and he did all the way to the clifwere they had had the final leg of the scavenger hunt she pulled him down onto the sand

She Kissed he with so much fire the world could have gone up in flames and she wouldn't have noticed Tony slid his hands up her hot wet stomach sand was sticking all over both of them but neither cared or even noticed Tony carefully un clasped Zivas bathing suit top and cast it aside he sucked and nipped at the tight nipples she shrieked into the night air with pleasure his mouth continued to ravish her chest as his hands headed south she moaned as his hands raced the outline of her bikini bottom she bucked her hips urging his hands downwards he carefully slid her bottoms all the way down her legs then cast them aside before sliding his hands slowly up her thighs she was panting and bucking as he slid his fingers into her rubbing back and for the she moaned in pleasure his cock ached she pulled off his swim trunks they were both close but he was determined to make her come before he finished it he kissed down her sandy abs and slit his tong into her and she flew off the edge she shirked and as she came down panting before she could catch her breath he jammed into her she screamed in pleasure and surprise bucking her hips to meet him and all over again she climbed close and closer waved of pleasure rocking her body as Tony increased is pace he hit bundles of nerves that no one had over reached before and again she hurtled to her climax

Ziva came up panting "oh my god" they were both panting coverd in sand and completely exhausted Tony grinned at Ziva "Now when was the last time someone made you orgasm twice"

"Oh shut up" She punched him

"I think I heard the screaming from over here" Tony recognized the voice of the brawny FBI agent

"oh my god" Ziva breathed this time with fear

"We have to jump" Tony urged

Zivas heart pounded her palms sweated but she knew tony would never let anything happen to her and they leaped together and Tony never let go of her hand and they swam to shore together laughing they ran through the woods and back to their cabin they tip toed inside and quickly put on pajamas before slipping into be unnoticed


	9. Tears

Gibbs was worries it was unlike jenny to get this upset she just sat there in his arms on her bed crying and crying. He wished he could make her feel better but she refused to tell him what was wrong. He sighed and then she shifted so she was straddling him still crying into his shoulder. God he was never going to get out of this alive. Her we skin was pressing against him he could feel her heat on his stomach he was hard as a rock and she felt it.

Jenny felt him harder and she lost control she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him long and hard. She didn't care anymore what this would do to her career because in that moment she felt that he needed her

"Jen is this why you were upset because you thought I didn't care about you"

And just smiled and curled into his chest like she had so many times before he protected her always even though she didn't need protecting sometimes she wanted it.

Tony didn't know how he was going to do this for the rest of his life it was only lunch and Ziva was making him lose his mind and he knew she was doing it intentionally. Like at lunch in the booth she was sliding her hand up and down his thigh. On the way to the paint ball course she wore extraordinarily short shorts and kept dropping things tony was worried that Gibbs was going to notice

However Gibbs was unusually inattentive today always off on a corner with the directory laughing and smiling tony hoped that they had finally worked it out Gibbs deserved to be happy and he liked jenny they were good for eachother.


End file.
